Os últimos passos para eternidade
by Milena Alves
Summary: Depois de quase 18 anos vivendo no seu inferno particular,Bella resolve fazer universidade em outro estado.O que acontecerá agora que ela terá finalmente a tão sonhada liberdade,sem sua família para atrapalhar?Morando com Angela,uma amiga da escola,sente
1. Chapter 1

**PRÓLOGO**

-Isabella Swan!Levanta,ja te chamei mil vezes e nada!essa menina ta doente,só pode ser!-- me espantei com minha mãe aos berros,não era possivel que já era 8 horas,que tinha passado tudo tão depressa,outro dia realmente começara!

Renné,minha mãe ,parece comigo,acho que por esse motivo ela briga tanto,talvez eu seja a copia fiel do que ela não gosta briga muito,quase o tempo todo...são raros os momentos que eu dou o braço a torcer e dou-lhe um beijo,ela na verdade nunca fez isso.

Levantei meio sem coragem,meu quarto é bem grande,em formato de "L",em um degradê de rosa nas 6 paredes.A unica decoração é essa,do lado da porta fica a mesa do computador,lá ainda esta o velho,branco e grande,que me ajudou muito mais agora foi deixado de parte do teclado fica o notebook que eu ganhei a uns meses atrás do meu pai,minha unica alegria pra falar a verdade.

-Vamo menina,te arruma que se atrasar mais 30 minutos você perde o avião!Não sei que história é essa de ir pra Forks uma semana antes!Já vai passar o ano todo lá naquele frio!

-Bom dia,filha-- era meu pai.

-Bom dia – respondi sem nem olhar pro lado e igonorando tudo que minha mãe falava,o sono me fazia ficar sem enchergar nada direito...

Charlie,meu pai,um exemplo pra mim,por mais que ultimamente temos brigado muito,ele é aquele que mais me ajuda aqui dentro de casa,talvez eu realmente seja a preferida,mas pelo menos em uma família inteira eu devesse ser preferida de alguém!É homem correto,humilde,sensivel,que ajuda todo mundo e as vezes se dá mal nessa ajuda,mas nunca desiste de ajudar ninguém.

Fui banhar,tomei café aos gritos e reclamações da minha mãe e decidir me arrumar mais não fazia nem uma hora depois.

-Têm certeza que não esqueceu nada?- Vanessa perguntou,sem muito interesse na voz,apenas pelo motivo de parecer se preocupar irmã,unica irmã,era mais velha,sempre fora boa em tudo que fez,passou em todos vestibulares e acabara de passar no mestrado da melhor univesidade do país e é claro,a "preferida" de Renné.

-Tenho sim,se eu esqueci depois tu me manda!

- Tá certo!- E se aconchegou mais no banco de trás do carro e me abraç assim até chegarmos no aeroporto.

- Vamos minha princesa,o avião deve estar só te esperando-Claro que aquela voz era do meu pai,e eu podia dizer,só pelo tom da voz que ele estava ,qualquer um ficaria só de ter que compartilhar a casa com aquelas duas.

- Mas tu é lerda!Vamo menina...- mamãe me puxava com toda sua calma.

Todos tinham a mania de me mandar,tudo tinha que ser mandado,tendo a fama de preguiçosa,birrenta,mal criada,ignorante e mais outras características nada agradaveis,fazia com que sempre já estivessem na expectativa de uma pequena confusão comigo.,e sempre cai na deles.

É muito dificil pra mim,não ter muitos amigos e os poucos que tenho serem um pouco distantes,chego em casa só encontro confusão,ninguém me pergunta como foi o dia,cada dia me sinto mais e mais sozinha,é natural que mesmo sem querer eu trate mal quem me trata mal,então eles nunca irão conhecer a verdadeira Isabella isso escolhir fazer uma faculdade fora,talvez assim eu ficasse um pouco mais livre.A única alegria que me dá é que eu vou morrer dia 21 de fevereiro do ano que vem,no meu aniversário de 19 anos!

Título: Os últimos passos para eternidade**  
Autor(a):**Milena Alves**  
Shipper: **Edward/Bella (...)**  
Gênero: **romance, universo alternativo**  
Censura: **NC/13

N/A:Espero que gostem^^

é a minha primeira fic xD~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Se Twilight me pertencesse, eu teria dinheiro o suficiente para ter os quatro livros da série Twilight!

**N/A~**_Aí está o primeiro capítulo^^ _

_**AVISO:CAPITULO RE-POSTADO DEVIDO Á ALGUNS (MUITOS)PROBLEMAS ORTOGRAFICOS¬¬'**_

_Mesmo a maioria não tendo deixado reviews pra mim....!_

_espero que gostem....por favor,deixem reviews,para eu me sentir encorajada e postar o resto^^_

A música que será citada em algumas partes do capítulo,é **Não olhe pra trás-Capital Inicial**.

Ahhhh deixem Reviews!

Ahhhh deixem Reviews!

Ahhhh deixem Reviews!

Ahhhh deixem Reviews!

Ahhhh deixem Reviews!

Ahhhh deixem Reviews!

Só assim saberei se devo continuar^^

**CAPÍTULO 1- Princepe encantado?**

"_Nem tudo é,como você quer,_

_Nem tudo pode ser perfeito!_

_Pode ser,fácil de você..._

_Ver mundo de outro jeito..."_

Há três anos atrás,me apaixonei por um colega o qual se tornara meu melhor amigo desde então,na verdade só deixei que se tornasse devido ao meu amor,No começo todos pensavam que estávamos tendo um caso,porém,pra minha infelicidade tive que desmentir,é triste quando se é feia,chata e possuindo com a cor mais transparente do mundo, a famosa "menina sem sal".Sempre soube que eu não era o tipo esse segredo comigo por um ano,até ter coragem de dizer para a primeira pessoa,Cássia,ela estava bêbada,eu depois de três copos de caipirinha já me considerava com a coragem de revelar tal na casa de uma amiga nossa,deitada as duas,em uma rede na varanda.

-Ei,vem cá!- chamei ela com um pouco de receio da loucura que eu estava fazendo.

-O que foi Bells?

- Quero te contar uma coisa

- O que foi que aconteceu?-disse preocupada,balançando a rede verde com o pé...

Olhando pra lua,não fazia noção de como desabafar aquilo,aquele amor,aquela dor com ela,como eu poderia explicar que o amava mais a cada instante?

- Hum...eu queria te dizer algo que você já deve saber,que todo mundo desconfia mais sempre nego.

-hum...- Tive a esperança nesse momento dela estar tão bêbada que nunca fosse lembrar desse desabafo.

-Eu gosto do Jacob,não sei bem se é gostar...talvez só esteja encantada...não sei...-NÃO!EU O AMO,ESTOU TERRIVELMENTE APAIXONADA POR ELE,JA FIZ DE TUDO PRA ESQUECE-LO MAIS NÃO CONSIGO!ME AJUDA!-talvez seja algo passageiro,esquece,deve ser só besteira.

- ahhh,eu sempre soube mesmo,e acho que ele também sabe,e talvez todo mundo saiba.

MEU DEUS,SOCORRO,QUE VERGONHA!

-Como assim?-perguntei querendo maiores explicações,fazendo uma força sobrenatural pra não demonstrar toda a minha vergonha.

-o jeito que você trata ele,que ele te trata,vocês são inseparáveis,todo mundo ele possa não saber,mais ele sente por ti o mesmo que você sente por ele,pelo menos é a minha opinião.

SERÁ?SERÁ QUE HÁ UMA CHANCE PRA MIM?-Minha cabeça rodava,sabia que em plena consciência seu estaria bem mais controlada.

"_Se o errado ficou certo_

_As coisas são como elas são_

_Sua inteligência ficou cega_

_De tanta informação..."_

-Eu não acho,Cacá,se ele soubesse que sinto algo a mais por ele e ele sentisse por mim ele falaria comigo.

- Talvez ele esteja esperando o mesmo de você!

Fiquei calada,ela me respeitou,ou talvez seja somente pela bebida que a havia deixado sonolenta,junto com a brisa do mar que fazia nossos cabelos balançarem do lado de fora da rede, Joana,Thalita(tata) e tatiana (taty)se juntaram a nós nessa pais de tata estavam dormindo,isso me aliviou um pouco o fato deles não me olharem naquele havia bebido.

Os dias passaram,nunca tive a coragem de me declarar e fui tendo a certeza a cada dia que ele não gostava mesmo de mais que eu tentasse me afastar era impossível,então as brigas começaram,besteiras causavam brigas,ciúmes de todas as amigas sempre fora de muitas amigas,e isso me deixava e me deixa ate hoje profundamente magoada,é pra ele que conto tudo,ou quase tudo,menos a parte que sou terrivelmente apaixonada por não me conta tudo exclusivamente,tem outras "melhores amigas",não sou única na vida me deixa irritada,durante esses três anos me vi presa a um amor doloroso,que me fez chorar todas as noites e que me faz a pessoa mais feliz do mundo quando escuto a voz dele no meu telefone .

"_Você quer encontrar a solução__  
Sem ter nenhum problema  
Insistir e se preocupar demais  
Cada escolha é um dilema..."_

Cansei de dar indiretas,talvez ele sinta pena desse meu amor e só queira mesmo essa que hoje ele viajou,esperei que me ligasse,me avisasse,mas nada,ele nem lembrou de eu tenha finalmente cansado ele. Só de pensar como sou tão burra,idiota e abestada,uma romântica iludida,e só de pensar que eu ia me declarar pra ele essa viajou e nem me avisou!Que ódio!Quando ele chegar,vou estar um pouco diferente,e espero que ele note a mudança do cabelo vermelho para o castanho-claro.

Decidi parar e ler um pouco,esse mês de férias serviria pelo menos pra isso,já que não conseguia parar de pensar nas coisas boas e alegres que nunca vieram pra minha vida que sempre fora regada com solidão.

Antes de dormir,olhei mais uma vez no celular,não,ele não havia ligado,pra onde será ele havia viajado?Não conseguia parar de pensar nele,um pouco maior que eu,seu cabelo comprido e preto,o sorriso lindo que ele dá ,sua boca milimetricamente perfeita,macia,eu sei que é,eu sinto no beijo dele que ele me da raramente na mão ou no rosto,seu abraço,ai seu abraço,o mais forte possível,parece que estou no lugar mais seguro do mundo,e parece sempre tão rápido,seu cheiro,cheiro único que fica em mim,por mais que o abraço seja o mais rápido possível,aquele cheiro que faz meu coração acelerar,faz-me senti por um leve momento flutuando,como se nada mais ,ele é o meu príncipe encantado!

- Eu queria te dizer que...-Ele me olhava confuso e com medo de falar besteiras.

-O quê?-perguntei ansiosa olhando no fundo daqueles olhos pretos que tanto amava,esperando a resposta tão sonhada.

-Bem,não sei exatamente o que anda acontecendo comigo,ando meio diferente esses dias,na verdade,desde quando começamos a estudar separados.Não sei como explicar,nem eu sei direito.

MEU PAI,O QUE SERÁ?TALVEZ ELE APENAS NÃO GOSTE MAIS DA MINHA AMIZADE.- nessa hora tive o pensamento mais triste do mundo!

-O que aconteceu jacob?-perguntei aflita e curiosa

-Bem,eu ando sentindo algo diferente quando te vejo,meu coração parece desparar- dizia meio embaraçado,seus olhos me olhavam com fervor,com carinho,brilhavam como se fossem uma estrela no céu escuro.

Fiquei calada.Não acreditava que tudo aquilo fosse verdade,sentia as lágrimas se aglomerarem nos meus olhos e querem sair,me segurei,apenas sorrir,e acho que neste instante meus olhos brilhavam,muito.

- Eu acho que....hum....bem...acho que TE AMO!pronto,falei!- sem ao menos me perguntar,puxou meu pescoço e me deu um beijo,o primeiro beijo da minha vida,sua mão nas minhas costas imprensavam meu corpo contra o dele,segurava meu pescoço com a outra mão tão forte como na hora que me puxou,era como tudo aquilo fosse um sonho,um adorável sonho....

"_Se não faz sentido  
Discorde comigo  
Não é nada demais  
São águas passadas  
Escolha uma estrada  
E não olhe  
Não olhe prá trás..."_

**N/A~**nhá,e aii?gostarammm?

O capitulo 2 já ta quase pronto^^

só depende das rewiews de voces xD~

**Viiiiviann**,obrigadaaa ;) a primeira review! O//

**lara Cullen:**Obrigada pela segunda ^^

não sou mal não!Tanto que postei o 1 capitulo^^

masss se eu não ganhar mais rewiews acho q não vaou mais postar não...to desistimulada ¬¬'

**Lady-Sophie (Sophiaaaa)-**o por que eu não posso reponder^^ isso é segredo até o meio da fic ;)

ahh muito feliz de ter várias betas^^ eu necessito mesmo..já que estou desprovida de word no meu pobre pc....Vivian é tbm xD

quando uma não puder...eu peço pra outra^^

**nassah:**tu não entendeu nada por que simplesmente coloquei o arquivo errado aqui..aí as letras ficaram tudo comidas!¬¬'

lê de novo xD~

beijosss a todosss e por favor,ME ESTIMULEM!Deixem Reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Se Twilight me pertencesse, eu estaria em uma casa de praia curtindo o fds com Robert Pattison!

**N/A~**Agradecimentos no fim ;)

Esse capítulo o Ed aparece...espero que gostem do pouquinho que tem dele....

A música de hoje será Breathe de Paramore -uma das bandas que eu mais gosto ***.***

mesmo antes de fazer parte da trilha sonora de Twilight!

**Por favor,**Rewiews!

**CAPITULO 2**

"_Breathe for love tomorrow_

_(Respire por amor amanhã)  
Cause there's no hope for today_

_( Porque não há nenhuma esperança para hoje)  
Breathe for love tomorrow_

_( Respire por amor amanhã)  
Cause maybe theres another way_

_(Porque talvez haja outra maneira)"_

-ISABELLA SWAN ,se você não acordar agora, você vai se ver comigo!-

DROGA,ERA UM SONHO!ainda meio drogada daquele gosto doce na minha boca,querendo voltar para aquele sonho que era o meu maior desejo,minha mãe estava a ponto de me enxotar da cama.

-Droga mãe!podia me acordar com mais calma?Odeio quando me acordam desse jeito!A senhora não pode esperar?So mais dez minutinhos,por favor!-imlorei d eolhos fechados ainda.

-Nada disso,já são mais de 8 horas!

-Meu Deus,já?Como assim?Nem vi o celular tocar....

-Não viu?Duvido muito!Levante e se arrume,amanhã você viaja e precisa fazer as unhas,arrumar esse cabelo e ainda fazer limpesa de pele!-AFF,ninguém merece isso de manhã cedo!

- Ah não mãe,mais tarde!-Virei pro outro lado da cama, sentindo nesse mesmo momento meu cobertor saindo de cima de mim e a luz acendendo como um clarão na minha ,não queria arrumar mais confusões,amanhã minha vida mudaria.

-Está certo mãe,vou só banhar!-bufei sem enxergar direito por onde eu andava.

O dia passou como se o relógio tivesse parado,o salão parecia mais lotado a cada instante,li todas as revistas do mundo,escutei todas as músicas do meu celular e ainda joguei todos os jogos que ele me ,a noite chegou e fui dormir,tinha certeza que minha vida melhoraria depois dessa noite!Eu tinha que ter esperança!

"_If I could find out how_

_(Se eu pudesse descobrir como)  
To make you listen now_

_( Fazer com que você ouça agora)  
Because I'm staving for you here_

_( Porque eu estou desesperada por ter você aqui)  
With my undying love and I will_

_( Com meu amor eterno e eu vou )"  
_

No outro dia os únicos que me esperavam no aeroporto era Angela,que ia morar comigo no bairro universitário de Forks e o avião!Enquanto meu pai fazia o check in,minha feição era cada vez mais triste,não por estar indo embora,mas devido ao fato de Jacob não ter ligado pra mim,de não ter se despedido de meus outros amigos,todos ligaram,até Cássia que estava na França de férias,me ligou,mas ele...ele nem se importou!

-Tchau Chata!- Percebi que estava chorando quando minha irmã me deu um abraço forte e um beijo-Não chora não,no fim do ano você vem e agente se diverte!Juízo viu?

-Está certo-Não sabendo ela que ir embora dalí era meu único desejo!Queria recomerçar,queria uma segunda chance.

- Tchau filha,cuidado!Não beba,não saia com estranhos,não arranje namorados...-Tá,como se eu fosse a gostosona!-...O seu caminho tem que ser faculdade/casa,casa/faculdade!

-Tá mãe,entendi tudo!-E dei um abraço pra papai,os olhos dele estavam vermelhos demais,as lágrimas rolavam em sua face e os soluços eram totalmente audíveis.

-Ow pai,não chore!No fim do ano estarei de volta!-tentei acalma-lo

-Esta certo minha branquinha,cuidado lá e qualquer coisa me liga!

-Te amo pai!-e o abracei o mais forte que pude.E ele chorava tanto...

-Te amo,Bella!-Virei pra Angela,ela já tinha se despidido da sua familia também.

-Vamos Ang?

-Vamos Bella,os passageiros devem esta pra nos matar!E temos que chegar vivas em Forks!

"_I Climb, I Slip, I Fall_

_(Eu subo, eu tropeço eu caio)  
Into Your Empty hands_

_( Nas suas mãos vazias)  
but I Lay Here All alone_

_( Mas eu deito aqui sozinha)  
Sweating all your blood_

_(Suando todo o seu sangue)"_

********

Era cedo,bem cedo,eu ouvia de longe o despertador cantar anunciando a chegada de mais um incrivel como toda manhã era igual,acodar,tomar café com angela,depois arrumar a bagunça da casa enquanto uma chuva interminável corria pelas não tinha nem uma semana que toda aquela rotina havia começado,nós mudamos para Forks para estudar na universidade de segunda feira,uma semana antes das aulas começarem, para irmos nos familiarizando com a vizinhança ,estavamos em uma casa de dois quartos,dois banheiros,uma sala e uma cozinha no bairro universitário da mais um pouco na cama pensando,analisando se haveria alguma novidade nessa quinta-feira,não que eu não lembrasse o dia importante de hoje,eu simplesmente queria esquecê-lo,já que quase todos os meus amigos e principalmente ELE,estavam na ensolarada Phoenix.

--bom dia BELLAAAA!- ang estava toda empolgada vestida ainda com a camisola verde de mangas compridas e com um pedaçinho de bolo na mão com uma vela comum acesa—Parabéns amigaaaa,muitas felicidades pra ti,e que esse ano agente namore muiiitoooo!

Como se isso valesse pra mim!Angela sempre fora muito bonita,uma pele corada,cabelos pretos,magrinha e baixinha,sempre tivera todos os namorados que queria ter,apesar de ser timida como eu.Já eu,a única vez que me apaixonei foi por Jacob,e ele simplesmente se cansou de mim.

--Obrigada,Ang,não precisava—inventei um meio sorriso enquanto ela corria pra janela/varanda e abria a cortina.

--Bells,será que nós somos as únicas calouras daqui da rua?--perguntou admirando a varanda vizinha a minha que permanecia fechada sempre.

--Não sei,talvez chegue mais alguém!Vamos descer pra tomar café.-percebi que minha barriga roncava sem parar!

--Vamos.

Os dois quartos ficavam em cima,enquanto a cozinha e a sala de estar ficava em baixo,nossa casa era a menor da vizinhança,as outros possuiam quatro quartos,e isso fazia com que fossem muito mais caras.

Abrimos a janela da sala e arriscamos ir para o terraço tomar nosso café da manha cobertas por fortes brigavamos pra ver quem ia no microndas esquentar os pães,nos deparamos com um volvo parando na porta dos vizinhos do carro desceu uma menina baixinha,correndo com os cabelos pretos espetados e ao mesmo tempo molhados ,para a varanda assim como moreno alto e marrudo,e MEU DEUS,o motorista,AII O MOTORISTA!O QUE ERA AQUILO?Tinha os cabelos cor de bronze que pareciam que tinham vida, magro, alto,branco.

--Bells,tá pensando no que eu estou pensando?--os olhinhos de angela brilhavam,eu já sabia que ela estava falando com segundas intenções,já que o tipo de homem que sempre a atraia era igual áquele fortão que decera do carro.

--Sim Ang,que nós teremos finalmente alguém na casa ao lado e talvez nós não sejamos os únicos calouros da rua.-tentei disfarçar meu real interesse!

--ISABELLA SWAN!Eu estou falando que os meus desejos de aniversário para você estão começando a se cumprir!

**N/A:**Bom..resolvi postar logo o segundo capítulo e prestar aguns esclarecimentos:

1) Meu pobre pc tá sem o word...ai tive que por enquanto baixar um office muito ralado,que simplesmente quando eu posto aqui ele come todas as palavras fazendo com que ninguém entenda nada...

2) Calma gente,o Edward vai aparecer sim ^^ é por que tneho que dá toda uma introdução …. ;)

**Agradecimentos:**

**Ayumi:**Sim...a vida dela vai mudar^^ continue lendo e descobrirá xD

**Crisa:**O ed apareceu um pouquinho só hoje...mas prometo que ele aparecerá maisss ^^

continua lendo simmm xD~

beijosss a todas e deixem **Reviews pleaseee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 3**

**PoV Edward**

Depois de 18 anos vivendo no Alasca,chegou a hora de mudanças!A única coisa que não gosto nisso tudo é o fato de arrumar malas,isso simplesmente me irrita!

-Edward,quer ajuda?--Alice,minha irmã gêmea,também vai comigo pra Forks,eu vou fazer Engenharia Elétrica e ela Design.

-Sim Lice,mas quero enfatizar que se não fosse por você ter me entupido de roupas novas,eu não estaria tendo tanto trabalho!

-Ow Ed,desculpa,tu sabe né?Eu não consigo me controlar!E quero te ver bonito,quer dizer,mais do que você já é!

-Não me iluda irmãzinha querida,não me iluda!- é claro que preciso dizer que não sou bem visto aos olhos de todas as garotas daqui,devido á um pequeno incidente que aconteceu no meu primeiro e único beijo,quando eu tinha 13 anos...Eu estava tão nervoso,suava frio,a menina era linda,com medo dela não gostar (o que de fato ocorreu) eu simplesmente fui com muita sede ao pote,acabei engasgando,sem nem pensar,tentei me recuperar ali mesmo na boca da menina,deixando-a sem ar!Coitada,não era pra menos que no outro dia ela espalhasse na escola que eu beijava mal!A partir daí,a história foi se multiplicando e ão minha má fama continua até hoje!

-Ow Ed,você ainda não esqueceu aquilo não é?Eu sei que esse povo é não se preocupe,em Forks ninguém saberá desse infeiz incidente e te prometo que tudo irá melhorar!

-Tomara Alice,tomara!-Eu tinha que dá um incentivo á ela,já que eu não tinha mais esperanças alguma!Já cansei de todas as meninas brincarem com a minha cara!

-O que Alice promete,Alice cumpre!Agora vai banhar,que jajá o nosso avião sai e não quero ter que esperar por outro!- Era incrível como Alice estava animada com essa nova vida.

-Tá!--Sair do quarto e fui procurar Emmet,meu irmão mais velho,que estava saindo do banheiro—Já banhou Emmet?

-Não, mergulhei no vaso sanitário!--Ele amava fazer essas piadas sem graça.

-HAHAHAHA!- ri ironicamente- Cara,como tu consegue ser tão hilário?

-Pergunta idiota,tolerância zero!E é claro que eu sei que sou engraçado!

-Muito!Não imagina o quanto!

*************

Banho tomado,mala arrumada,quarto vazio,SIM,eu estava indo embora.O aeroporto estava praticamente mãe era a que mais chorava com a despedida,meu pai não,era mais sério,mas mesmo assim não mediu esforços para desejar bastante juíé que não achei muito dramático a despedida desse ano,por que quando Emmet foi fazer Educação fisica na universidade de Forks,minha mãe faltou morrer,não comeu nem durmiu bem durante uma semana.Só espero agora que ela se divirta com meu pai nos inumeros passeios que farão para gastar a aposentadoria deles!

O voô foi tranquilo,estava chovendo quando chegamos,a primeira coisa que fizemos ali foi ir buscar meu Volvo e depois fomos para o nosso novo a vizinhança não seja tão sombria e silenciosa quanto pareceu,Alice e Emmet como sempre mais afoitos,desceram do carro primeiro e foram logo pra dentro de casa,estacionei o carro e entrei em seguida.

A varanda estava cheia de contas pra pagar,e isso por que fazia só 2 meses que Emmet tinha saido de férias,a sala era toda branca com todos os móveis pretos,Alice tinha ajudado a decorar,mesmo antes de ter começado a fazer o curso de design,ela já se metia pra decorar todos os ambientes.A cozinha tinha uma bancada que ficava aberta para a sala,era impecavelmente parte de cima possuia quatro quartos,o primeiro a direita Emmet fizera de academia,mas em opniao particular parecia mais um amotoado de aparelhos,o primeiro a esquerda era o quarto de Emmet,ele já estava lá,jogado na sua cama King size,que possuia um edredon branco,o quarto todo era decorado todo em branco e o preto.O segundo quarto a esquerda era o de alice,parecia um quarto de princesa,era todo decorado com tons diferentes de roxo e todos os obejtos eram brancos e impecavelmente ajustados no quarto.e O ultimo quarto á direita era o meu,as paredes verde claro,uma cama queen size coberta por um edredon verde escuro,um guarda roupa e a mesa do o menor quarto da casa,porém possuia algo único,uma pequena varanda,que eu podia ficar ali quando não estivesse chuvendo,algo que eu acho que seria pouco prová a cortina e pude ver que havia outra igual a minha varanda na casa ao lado,uma cortina branca deixava aparecer apenas uma parte do quarto que havia muitas caixas de mudança,porém parecia não haver ninguém no quarto.

--Alice,corre aqui!

--O que foi Ed?

--Nós não somos os únicos calouros da rua,olhe!

--Oww,que bom,deve ser menina! Ed,se a chuva passar vamos lá?Talvez ela faça o mesmo curso!

--Não sei Alice,estou cansado,mas vou seja improvável que uma menina faça engenharia elétrica!

--Hum...tá bom—E me deu as costas indo pra o seu quarto arrumar suas malas.

Liguei meu notebook e coloquei a trilha sonora de um filme muito bom sobre vampiros que eu tinha vi o tempo passar,quando me toquei a chuva já havia passado e o tempo só continuava nublado,estava suado,então resolvi que além de tirar a camisa era bom abrir a varanda e ver se entrava algum vento,tentei abri a porta de vidro,porém ela estava um pouco emperrada já que fazia tempo que não era aberta,abaixei e consegui abrir,quando levantei que fui perceber minha vizinha parada na na sua varanda,com os cabelos encaracolados soltos,com uma camisona manga comprida roxa do cebolinha,com uma xícara em uma mão e com o celular na outra ,tinha o rosto todo vermelho olhando pra mim, eu sorri,não queria causar má impressão, e ela despejou apenas um sorriso tímido e entrou em desparada para o seu quarto.

_Credo,sou tão feio assim pra espantar os outros?_- é claro que só podia ser isso!

**Pov BELLA**

Já era de tarde,Ang estava me atormentando o tempo todo para sair a noite.Tá certo,eu disse que minha vida mudaria,mas eu não conseguia esquecer o fato que ele simplesmente ainda não havia me ligado,como que eu ia conseguir sair pra me divertir com aquela tristeza e sem nenhum dos meus amigos mais próximos ali?Só Ang que ainda salvava meu dia.

Enquanto eu agradecia a miléssima ligação de parabéns que eu recebia,percebi que a chuva tinha parado,resolvi abrir a porta da o celular e fui varanda vizinha ,nenhum dos vizinhos novos pareciam ter escolhido aquele quarto,pois a cortina branca ainda estava fechada,peguei um café e voltei pra apreciar aquele ventinho DEUS!ELE ESTAVA ALI PARADO NA MINHA FRENTE,SEM CAMISA E ME OLHANDO!Meu rosto parecia que ia ferver,não conseguia tirar os olhos dele.E aí o inesperado aconteceu,ele sorriu,que sorriso lindo,seus dentes eram um sorriso sem graç hora como se fosse presente dos céus,meu celular tocou aquela música tão Jacob!Eu tinha certeza!Fui pra dentro correndo atender a ligação.

-Alô?-Não queria que toda minha alegria estava ali naquela pequena ligação....Mas era inevitável.

- Ei Bells,liguei rapidinho pra te dar parabéns!-Só isso,parou de falar e ficou esperando minha resposta.

-Ah,obrigada!Não precisava se preocupar nem se importar!Devia ter deixado pra lá assim como você fez quando vim pra cá!

-O que eu fiz?

-NADA,IMAGINA,VOCÊ NUNCA FAZ NADA!ESSE É O SEU PROBLEMA JACOB BLACK!

-Qual é Bells?Vai brigar comigo no dia do seu aniversário?-Como se a culpa não fosse dele!Esse idiota!

-Não,imagina!

-Ainda bem!Bells, meus créditos estão acabando,vou desligar tá?Depois agente se fala!Beijo.-Simplesmente ele não esperou minha resposta!Desligou na minha cara!

-COMO EU TE ODEIO JACOB BLACK!--Angela estava entrando nessa hora...

--Oque aconteceu Be....lla?--Antes mesmo de acabar de perguntar Angela viu o meu mais novo vizinho e simplesmente se esqueceu que eu estava ali sentada no chão,quase chorando.

--Olá vizinho!--Não,não acredito que angela tá fazendo isso,ela é louca?!Quero sumir!Nem minha própria amiga me ajuda em um momento desses,se bem que ela não sabe nada sobre aquele cachorro sarnento!

"Oi!"Me pareceu um pouco tímido e sem reação,mas mesmo assim aquela era uma voz linda de se ouvir!

--E então,vocês são novos aqui?Vi pela manhã quando vocês três chegaram!

"Ah sim,não,meu irmão já esta aqui a um ano,e eu e minha irma começaremos semana que vem.E vocês?São quantas pessoas aí?"- Hum...curioso,talvez esteja querendo saber quem é a louca que saiu correndo da frente dele!Mas mesmo assim é uma voz tímida.

--Ah só eu e Bella,a propósito,prazer,meu nome é Angela,e não ligue pra Bells,ela saiu correndo pra atender o telefone,é que hoje é o aniversario dela.--Era só o que faltava!--Nós também somos calouras,vamos cursar Design e você?

"Design?Hum,eu sei quem vai gostar dessa VEM AQUI!"começou a chamar por alguém,presumo eu que seja pela menina que chegou com eles.

"O que foi Ed?Hum,já vejo que fez amizades!Prazer vizinha,meu nome é Alice!"A voz dela era doce e calma.

--Prazer,Angela.

"Alice ela e a colega dela vão fazer design!Pelo menos tu já vai conhecer alguém,diferente de mim!"Falou isso fazendo uma voz de criança triste e pidão.

"Sério?Que bom!Mas que amiga?Não estou vendo mais ninguém"Sua voz soava empolgada e curiosa e sim,essa era a minha deixa para reaparecer fingindo estar desligando o celular,será que eu conseguiria?Fui no espelho,droga!Estava deprimente,nunca na vida ninguém ia me achar pelo menos um pouco bonita,se bem que já estava acostumada com isso,então vamos lá ISABELLA SWAN!

– Tá certo,tchau!-- desliguei o celular com se estivesse ainda falando com o idiota e sem parecer já ter escutado toda aquela conversa levantei o olhar e com todas as minhas forças tentei respirar bem fundo pra soar o mais amigável possivel.

– Ow,olá vizinhos!-- virei pra ele – Desculpa ter saido correndo,é que me ligaram.

– Parabéns!-- ele riu de novo, MEU DEUS,eu esqueci de repirar naquele breve instante!

– O que?-- perguntei sem notar realmente a intenção daquelas palavras.

– Ow Bella,desculpa,é que deixei escapar que hoje é o seu aniversário!-- Ela esqueceu de acrecentar que ela amava me fazer vergonha!

– Ah,Obrigada! - falei timidamente.

– Oh!Não sabia,parabéns também!-- falou a menina baixinha de cabelo espetadinho-- a propósito,prazer Bella,não é isso?

– Sim.

– Alice,e este aqui é meu irmão gêmeo, de nos mudar pra cá e Angela me disse que seremos amigas de classe!

– Oh!Sério?-- me fiz de desintendida.

– Que tal agente sair hoje a noite pra comemorarmos o aniversá...AIII BELLA!-- nessa hora eu dei um chute certeiro em Angela e sorri amarelamente.

--O que aconteceu?--O garoto perguntou preocupado.

– Nada não,Angela ás vezes sente umas dores do nada...

--Poisé,fazer o quê?Ás vezes sinto essa dores do nada!-Tá Ang,não sabia mentir!-Sim, VAMOSANOITESAIRPRACOMEMORAROANIVERSARIODEBELLA?pronto,falei!-- e piscou pra mim com a cara mais cínica do mundo!Ah se pensamento matasse angela já tinha sido enterrada!

– Oh!Talvez,agente ainda não acabou de arrumar...--é claro que ele não queria ir!

– Sim,é claro!Que horas?-Alice interrompeu a desculpa esfarrapada que ele deu,é óbvio que ele me acha A LOUCA!

– Estava pensando umas 7horas,o que você acha Bells?

– Hã?Ah sim,não sei,qualquer hora pra mim tá bom,vai ser só uma saida comum mesmo!-- ainda não acredito que ela está fazendo isso comigo!Eu queria apenas me deitar na cama e chorar e ela estava marcado saidas!Eu não mereço tanto!

– Ótimo!É o tempo que acabo de arrumar minhas roupas,e me arrumo,até daqui a pouco!-- e sem mais nem menos ela saiu e nos deixou ali sozinha com ele!

-E você?Edward?Não é?Vai?-- Angela doida,varrida,MALUCA!Desistir já,me encontrava encostada na porta olhando pra baixo,até onde ela iria daquele jeito?

– Não sei,mas acho que sim!

– Oh!Que bom,ah e leva seu irmão!Como ele é mais velho aqui talvez ele conheca lugares mais legais!-- louca,retardada,ATIRADA!

– OK,vou falar com ele,agora vou acabar de arrumar aqui para eu poder ir com você!-- e virou-se,andando apressadamente pra dentro do quarto e fechando a cortina.

– Tchau!-- Eu e Angela doida varrida respondemos juntas.

– Entre agora ANGELA WEBER!-- bufei e fui em direção a minha cama!

Sabendo que não podia se redimir em nada apenas sentou na minha cama e começou a sorri!

– A senhorita é uma LOUCAA,INCON....

--Calma aí Bella,só quis arrumar comapania pra gente hoje!-disse toda animada-O que foi que aconteceu pra você estar tão zangada?

--Ahh sei bem essa compania que você quer!- não me dei ao trabalho de repondê-la!-Você acha que não percebi seus olhares pro irmão mais velho?Se VOCÊ QUER VAI,você sempre consegue,mas não me humilhe mais!Não quero segurar vela no dia do meu aniversário!

--Mas por que você iria segurar vela?E o Edward?Ah Bella,tá na hora de você viver!

– E você acha que alguém vai olhar pra mim?Ainda mais ele,lindo do jeito que é e eu deprimentemente com uma camisola roxa do cebolinha com uma par de meias coloridas nos pés e o cabelo todo bagunçado?COM TODA CERTEZA ELE ESTA LOUCO,APAIXONADO E VARRIDO POR MIM,DEVE ESTAR SE CONTROLANDO PRA NÃO PULAR A JANELA E VIM AQUI ME PEDIR PRA PASSAR O RESTO DA VIDA COM ELE!-- Tá,eu sei que nesse momento Forks inteiro estava escutando meus gritos,mais eu estava descontrolavelmente com ódio,e não era do tal Edward e nem da Ang,era do JACOB!AQUELE IDIOTA!

– Calma Bella,não é preciso ser ignorante assim,prometo que não vou te deixar de vela hoje!E além do quê,agente têm que arranjar amizade com Alice,pelo menos vamos no primeiro dia de aula conhecendo alguém!-- Vou tentar,eu sei que vou tentarolhar por esse lado!-- Desculpa Bells!Você sabe como eu sou,ás vezes faço tudo sem pensar!

– Hum,não sei se desculpo!

– Ow Bella,por favor?-- Me olhou de novo com a cara mais inocente do mundo!

– Vou pensar,talvez seja melhor eu me divertir um pouco....

– Eba!Te amo ISABELLA SWAN!-- Nem esperou eu acabar de falar e já foi pulando em cima de mim me abraçando!

- Pare de falar isso ou vão pensar besteira da gente e eu acabo voltando atrás!

**PoV Edward**

_Mas por que você iria segurar vela?E o Edward?Ah Bella,tá na hora de você viver!_

– Edwaaaaaardddddddddd!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--droga,só faltava essa!Na hora da resposta que eu queria,Alice me chama!Fui correndo,não me arriscaria a reponder alto e as meninas perceberem que eu estava escutando por trás da cortina!

– O que foi Alice?

– Me ajuda a colocar essas colchas lá na parte de cima do armário?

– E precisava aquele grito pra isso?--Alice tinha manina de ser sempre exagerada em tudo!

– E ai você vai hoje,não vai?Ah por favor Ed!-- Disse ignorando minha pergunta completamente.

– Não sei,talvez a aniversáriante não me queira lá!

– Por que?Ah não me diz que você não viu que ela ficava vermelha toda vez que você falava?

– O que eu OUVI foi ela brigando a poucos minutos com a amiga dela por ter me acho que ela realmente não gostou da idéia!Já a amiga dela,está louquinha pelo Emmet!

– Ah Ed,deve ser só timidez da Bella!

– Não sei não...mas não liga,eu já estou até acostumado com esse tipo eu vá...mas só se prometer não me deixar de lado lá!

– Ta certo,eu prometo!Agora vai te arrumar,por que jaja chega a hora de sair e não quero me atrasar!

Voltei pro quarto,será qual foi a resposta dela?Pra mim tanto faz pra estudar e é isso que vou fazer!Nunca tive esperanças quanto a relacionamento nenhum...agora mesmo que não vou ter!Acabei de guardar minhas roupas e separei logo a roupa que eu ia sair mais banhar,talvez o banho esfriasse minha cabeça.

– Cuida Edward Cullen!Já são SETE E QUINZE!Parece menina se arrumando!--Alice sempre se arrumava primeiro que todo mundo e mesmo assim ficava linda!

– Calma,to decendo!Perdi a hora no banho!-- Alice estava usando um vestido de seda azul e uma sandália que lhe dava uma certa como sempre.

– Vai indo pro carro que eu vou falar com as meninas.

– Tá.-- Fui pro carro,mal liguei e Alice já estava entrando.-- E ai?elas não vao com agente?

– O que?Ah,não,elas vão no carro de Bella!Pediram pra gente que Emmet esta cansado,que senão ele ia com agente!Não sei como ele consegue dormir até agora!

–O quê?Não falou com ele?Coitada da tal Angela!Ela deve estar doidinha pra vê-lo!--Eu e Alice rimos juntos.

– Poisé,mas deixei um bilhete pra ele,dizendo pra nos ligar se quisesse ele goste dela!

Depois de uns 5 minutos,já estava estacionando meu volvo logo atras do new beetle (preto) de certeza que aquela noite seria horrível!

**N/A:**Reviews pleaseeee!

;*


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A:**Desculpa pela demora genteee =D

e obrigada pelas reviews =DDDDDDD

agradecmentos lá em baixo ;*

**PoV Bella**

Tá,eu sei que eu deveria estar feliz de sair pra festejar no dia do meu aniversário!Mas ainda me sentia muito estava toda animada,vestiu mais de mil roupas,testou todas as maquiagens do mundo!Eu estava sem clima pra me arrumar,vesti uma camisa rosa,uma calça jeans,calcei um dos meus velhos all star e peguei o primeiro casaco que apareceu na minha frente.A noite prometia chover!

--Bella,cuida!Eles já estão no carro nos esperando!-- Ang gritava no pé da escada inquieta!

--Eles vão com agente de carona?--Só faltava essa,eu dar carona pra eles!

--Não,vão no carro do Edward!-_Ufa!_

--Estou decendo! - Desci correndo as escadas enquanto Ang me esperava na porta da sala- Vamos!

--Ah Bell,bem que tu podia passar uma maquiagem!--Angela,sempre querendo me arrumar.

--Estamos atrasadas!Você não ia querer que eles fiquem esperando não é?--Sabia que tinha conseguido a desculpa perfeita!

--Tá certo,você sempre escapa!--retrucou com tom de derrota—Agora vamos!Tomara que o gostosão vá!

--Olha lá o que você me prometeu!

--Eu sei Bella,eu sei!--eu não tinha muitas certezas dessa promessa,ela nunca cumpria nada que prometia!

Em poucos minutos chegamos no _Bleff Fatal_,um bar que é o point jovem da cidade que cada dia da semana tocava um estilo de música , com a esperança de ser algum tipo de Rock ao menos!Decemos do carro enquanto Edward procurava uma vaga pro gosto do meu New beetle por isso,qualquer vaga cabe ele!

Alice foi a primeira a descer,Ang esperava ansiosamente por Emmet,eu percebi sua decepção quando Edward _Gostoso_ Cullen desceu do carro com uma camisa verde escuro perfeita para o seu corpo que apesar de ser magro era perfeito e que ressaltava seus vibrantes olhos verdes e com uma calça jeans.

_Como alguém pode ser tão perfeitamente lindo assim?_ Sim,essa era a pergunta que não queria calar na minha cabeça!Será que eu teria alguma chance com ele?Essa noite iria responder a minha pergunta!

--Hey Bella!Aqui está cheio né?--Alice estava linda com um vestido de seda azul,parecia uma fadinha com seus cabelos apontando para todos os lados.

--É!Tem cara de ser assim todos os dias,e é bem legal também...Tirando alguns estilos de músicas que eu não gosto.

--Só vinheram vocês dois?--Será que Ang ainda tinha alguma esperança do grandão brotar ou aparecer do nada de dentro do carro?

--Sim,Emmet estava dormindo quando agente saiu!Mas deixamos um bilhete avisando-o para nos encontrar aqui!--Nessa hora os olhos de Ang brilharam em uma faísca de esperança.

--Certo,então vamos entrar?--Dessa vez era Edward _até então calado_ Cullen que se pronunciara.

--Vamos!--Todas nós respondemos juntas, e ele fez uma cara de aliviado!

Ficamos em uma fila esperando para entrar,Alice e Angela conversavam freneticamente sobre os gatinhos da cidade,Edward estava logo atrás de Alice,e eu atrás inquieta,queria conversar com ele mas faltava coragem,e como sou a senhora desastre ,chutei sem querer a perna dele.

--Ow,desculpa!--Ele me olhou e virou a cabeça logo em seguida sem falar nada.

_Droga!Sou muito lerda mesmo!É __melhor eu me afastar pra trás e...DROGA!_

--Desculpe moço!--enquanto estava em processo de declíneo para trás eu me desculpava com o senhor estava atrás de mim.

_Cuidado Bella,cuidado!DROOOOOOGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

--Desculpa de novo Edward!Foi sem querer!--Enquanto eu retornava meu equilíbrio da caída pra trás,eu cair por cima dele.

Finalmente a fila andou,eu tomei tanto cuidado para não ir muito pra frente ou parar bruscamente e cair pra trás de novo o que acabou não dando certo pela terceia vez!

--Desculpa,DROGA,como eu sou desastrada!Não consigo ficar nem em uma fila direito!--Sim,nesse momento ele me deu o olhar de morte mais frio e calculista do mundo!Definitivamente ele não gostou de mim!

--Tá certo!Vou fingir que acredito Isabella!

--Ow,não,não...pode ser só Bella mesmo—Tentei amenizar a situação...

--Tanto faz!-- Dito isto,virou pra frente e continuou andando!É claro que não teria a mínima chance com ele!

Depois de 5 minutos de desespero de fila,entramos._DROGA,sertanejo!_Definitivamente não estava com sorte!

**PoV Edward**

Depois de todo aquele showzinho particular de Isabella _Cínica_ Swan de ficar me chutando e depois pedindo desculpa, _eu sei que era proposital_,finalmente conseguimos entrar e sentar em uma mesa bem ao centro,claro que Alice queria chamar atenção!Eu gostei do ambiente,o único problema é que eu não sou fã de parece que as meninas estavam ficar e conhecer o celular tremeu,uma mensagem recebida.

_Mensagem de Emmet ás 19:30_

_**Hey,onde vocês foram?Não quero ficar em casa a noite toda!**_

Respondi logo,não queria ficar só ali!

_**Estamos no Bleff Fatal,sabe onde é?"**_

_Mensagem de Emmet ás 19:36_

_**Sei sim!Tem muita gatinha aí...Já estou indo!**_

Nem me dei ao trabalho de responder,não queria correr o risco de ter que ir buscá-lo!

--Hey irmão!--Emm gritou da porta do bar 20 minutos depois.

--Hey Emm,senta aqui com agente!--Alice gritava eufórica,e a tal da Ang mostrava um sorriso enorme,a aniversariante mostrou indiferença como sempre,_menina metida essa_!Ela devia ser daquele tipo que pisa em todo mundo!

--UOW...já vejo que arrumaram _belas_ amizades-- Ele se referia as nossas vizinhas não percebendo o trocadilho infeliz que fizera com um nome de uma das duas,Ang fechou a cara por um breve segundo,eu diria até menos!

--Prazer,meu nome é Angela,e essa aqui é Isabella.

--Bella se preferir!--_Pois eu continuarei chamando-a de Isabella!_

--Ah,claro,o que você quiser!--O rosto dela corou de uma forma inesplicavelmente linda._DROGA,Edward!Essa menina não merece sua atenção!_Enquanto a amiga dela fechava a cara pela segunda vez!--Vocês são novas por aqui?

--Sim,inclusive,vamos estudar com a sua irmã!--Foi a vez de Angela responder.

--Ow, quando?--Emm já havia se sentado e estava praticamente em cima da de mim que pensei que ele ia me fazer compania.

--Chegamos segunda!Quer me mostrar as belezas da cidade?--_Que menina direta!_Isabella olhou pra ela com uma cara incrédula,seu rosto fez contato com a tonalidade vermelha de novo.

--É claro, tal começarmos pela pista de dança?

--Vamos!-- Ela se levantou pegou a mão dele e o puxou pra lá._A menina era realmente rápida!_

Enquanto Emmet já estava a ponto de sugar Angela pela boca,minha irmã estava toda animada conversando com um menino loiro que havia acabado de chegar na estava inquieta._Claro,só podia ser a minha presença!_

--Está gostando?--Incrivelmente,ela havia me dirigido a palavra!

--Mais ou menos...não gosto muito desse tipo de música!--Falei com um tom meio repreensivo!

--Ow!Ainda bem que alguém aqui também não gosta muito desse estilo!--_O quê?Ela não gostava de sertanejo?Era uma bela (trocadilho infeliz) atriz!_

--Você também não gosta?--ela acendeu com a cabeça afirmando que sim—Então por que escolheu esse lugar para comemorar o seu aniversário?--Realmente estava curioso por aquela resposta!

--Aí está a questão!Angela que me empurrou pra cá!Eu não queria sair hoje...-- ela relutou antes de falar essa ultima parte._Sim,eu não estava entendendo aquela menina!_

--Mas porque?Hoje deveria ser um dia pra você se divertir!--E queria obter repostas!

--Hum...Eu tive algumas complicações hoje...--_Aquilo eram lágrimas saindo dos olhos dela?O que tinha acontecido?Não conseguia pensar mais em nada,apenas queria tira-la dali e entender o que estava acontecendo!_

--Você quer conversar?--Ela me olhou incrédula enquanto enxugava as lágrimas.

--Não sei se devo...Não quero estragar a noite de ninguém!--As lágrimas insitiam em descer do rosto dela.

Procurei por Alice e Emmet,os dois estavam se divertindo,Fui até onde Emmet,e disse que ia com _ela_ pra casa e que ele voltasse no meu volvo com Alice e e puxei Isabella pelo braço.

--Vamos!

--O quê?Pra onde?

--Vamos sair daqui,hoje é o seu dia e você escolhe!--_Ok!Eu estava ficando louco,mas não gosto de ver ninguém chorando!_

_--_Mas e Angela?--Ela ainda se preocupava com a amiga dela?Realmente estava mudando meu conceito sobre ela!

--Já falei com Emmet,ele vai leva-la pra casa no meu carro,e eu vou com você!

--Ok!Mais prefiro ir pra casa então!

--Seu desejo é uma ordem senhorita!--_Eu também não estava gostando da festa,e isso seria bom pra mim!_

No caminho para o carro fomos em silêncio,entramos,ela estava centrada,não falava e por mais que eu percebesse sua força para não chorar,as lágrimas escorriam em seu queria ajuda-la e esse meu sentimento era estranho e novo,já que horas antes eu sentia um pouco de raiva dela e achava que ela era totalmente diferente do que estava se mostrando.

--Edward?

--Oi!-- virei pra ela atenciosamente,não queria que ela se sentisse acanhada,queria ajuda-la.

--Você se importa se eu colocar uma música um pouco alta?

--Não,eu já te disse,hoje é você que manda!-- _Sim,eu estava saindo dos limites,nunca tinha agido assim com ninguém!_

--Mesmo se for Dream Theater?--_O quê?Ela também gosta de Dream Theater?Eu realmente fiz mal juízo dela!_

--Claro que pode!É uma das minhas bandas preferidas

--Sério?Que bom...por que quando estou triste eu sempre tenho que escutar Constant Motion milhares de vezes para me animar...Você não liga mesmo?--_Cada segundo uma descoberta!_

--Claro que não,essa é uma das minhas músicas preferidas!

Ela ligou o som e colocou bem alto,começamos a cantar ,só percebi que ela já havia estacionado o carro na sua garagem quando a música acabou e ela desligou o som.

--Obrigada,Edward!Eu realmente estava precisando sair daquele lugar!

--Eu fiz apenas o que minha conciência -_ou coração?_- mandou!

Ela sorriu e suas bochechas coração disparou,não sei exatamente por que!

**PoV Bella**

--Está com fome?--ele me perguntava ansioso._O quê eu iria dizer?Tinha que agradecer toda aquela gentileza que ele estava fazendo comigo._

--Estou,vou fazer miojo,você quer?--_Eu queria alguém que me fizesse compania,e estava bem na minha frente o "Salvador de aniversário alheio!"_

--Hum..miojo?--Ele sorriu—Cada vez descubro suas qualidades!-- _Hã?_

--Qualidades?Como assim?Fiquei confusa agora!--_Será que depois de todo aquele cavalheirismo ele queria brincar com a minha cara?_Senti minha bochecha corar!

--Sim,um gosto legal por carros,dream theater e miojo!-- Ele sorria satisfeito com as enumerações.

--Ah sim!--Eu deveria estar mais vermelha que um pimentão—E então?Quais são as suas qualidades?--Enquanto isso eu ia coloCando a água pra ferver e pegava uns temperos extras pra colocar no estava sentado na mesa da cozinha me olhando.

--Hum,não sei!Você vai ter que descobrir!--_Sugestivo...já estava pensando no !Não quero romances tão cedo!_--Quer ajuda?--E se levantou ficando ao meu lado.

--Não,não,miojo é a coisa mais fácil de fazer—falei isso finalizando as etapas-- Agora é só esperar!

--Bom,então você não vai descobrir uma das minhas qualidades!--_Hã?_

--Hum,então você cozinha bem?

--Não,só cozinho miojo bem!--E gargalhou!Até que a compania dele era agradável.

--Ah tá!Eu também não sei cozinhar.É triste,eu sei!Mas não gosto!--_Eu tinha que ser verdadeira!-_-Deixa eu terminar aqui.-Levantei e fui terminar de aprontar os pratos.-Vamos pra sala!

--Ok!

Estava sendo tudo tão diferente pra mim hoje!A poucas horas atrás estava com raiva dele,pensando que ele era algum imbecil _lindo_ que queria tirar sarro com a minha cara,e agora ele estava aqui,na minha sala,me alegrando no dia do meu aniversário!E ainda gostava das mesmas coisas que eu!

--E aí?Esta se sentindo melhor?--Eu me assustei com aquela um breve momento havia esquecido do Jacob_ Idiota_ Black!Eu tinha que me controlar,não podia me dar ao luxo de chorar de novo na frente dele.

--Graças a sua ajuda sim!Obrigada!

--Disponha senhorita!Quando precisar é so falar...Se quiser desabafar...-- Ele falou essa última parte relutante._O que eu iria dizer?Eu não conseguia falar aquilo com ninguém!Eu tinha tanta vergonha desse sentimento!Desse amor impossível!_

--Obrigada,não sei nem o que dizer da sua ajuda,eu relmente não esperava.--_Não,eu não vou chorar!_Eu ordenava a mim mesma!--Mas não consigo falar sobre isso,é muito complicado!

--Ok,não vou insistir,mas o convite está feito!--_Como ele era legal!_--Então,pra mudar de assunto,queria fazer umas perguntas pra te conhecer melhor,posso?

--Claro,mas terei o direito de não responder?--Melhor que ficar falando de um amor impossível com um estranho!

--Hum,essa é a sua condição?--Ele disse isso se arrumando no sofá e virando completamente pra mim.

--Sim,essa é a primeira condição....

--E tem mais outra?

--Aham!A segunda....A pergunta servirá pra você também!

--Tá certo,até que não é tão mal assim.

--Ok,então comece!

--Você veio de onde?

--Phoenix e você?

--Alasca.

--Genteee tu gosta de lugar gelado né?

--Fazer o quê?Não nasci para o calor...

--Eu estou começando a achar que eu também não – _Realmente aquele tempo frio me deixava mais relaxada!_

--Cor preferida?

--Rosa

preferido?

--De desenho ou normal?

-- Pode ser dos dois...

--Desenho:procurando nemo e normal:São vários,não dá pra falar o melhor!

--O meu preferido também é prourando nemo!Que coincidência!--_Muitas coincidências hoje!Será isso tudo verdade?Tomara que sim!_

Já fazia muito tempo que estavamos ali no nosso jogo de perguntas e mais ele respondia mais eu percebia o quão parecido nós é estilo musical,mesmo gosto por livros (ele também tinha lido a série de Twilight!),mesmo gosto por piadas sem graça!Parecia que eu o conhecia a muito tempo...Nós fomos interrompidos por Angela,que havia chegado com os olhos brilhando e a cara de era a deixa pra ele ir embora,e por incrível que pareça,eu não queria que ele fosse embora.

--Bom Bella,já vou!--_Ele só não me chamava de Isabella?_

--Já?Se quiser ficar mais um pouco...._- Eu estava ficando louca?ATIRADA!_

--Não,meus irmão já devem ter visto que eu não estou em casa e Alice é muito coisa joga algo na minha janela !--Disse isso dando um largo _lindo _sorriso e me dando um abraço e um beijo (na testa) de meu rosto corar e meu coração acelerar!

--Está certo então!Obrigada por tudo!Vou ficar te devendo essa!

--Não seja por isso,vou pensar em uma forma de pagamento.--Angela que até então estava calada soltou um suspiro alegre!Ela deveria esta entendendo tudo errado!

--Ok,Durma bem!--Esperei ele entrar em casa e então tranquei a já estava com uma cara de cachorro pidão querendo que eu contasse pra ela o que havia acontecido.--Não aconteceu nada,nem adianta perguntar,não vou falar nada!Agora você me deve explicações!

--Eu????Por que?Não fiz nada!HAHAAHAH—_Como era cínica!_

--Não fez?Vamos,despeja logo!

--Ahhhh Bella,ele é tão lindo,fofo,gostoso,divertido....E ainda tem uma pegada,que MEU DEUS!--_Era só o que me faltava!Angela apaixonada!_

_--_Hum...não está exagerando um pouquinho?

--Não sei...só sei que vou dormir sonhando com a noite de hoje....

--E não está esquecendo nada?

--O que?-_-Sim!Angela estava no mundo da lua!_

--Acho que alguém me deve desculpas por uma promessa não cumprida!

--Ah Bella,fala sério!Se eu não tivesse saido de perto,você não teria passado a noite com o Edward aqui!--_Ela estava certa,teria de agradecer,mas não daria meu braço a torcer!_

_--_Isso não vem ao caso!Você me prometeu algo que não cumpriu!

--Está bem Bella!Desculpa!Mas eu não poderia dizer não!

--Ok!Está sim você pode dormir e sonhar tranquila!

--Obrigada Isabella Swan!Boa noite.--Me deu um beijo no rosto e subiu saltitando os degraus da escada.

**N/A:**e aii?gostaraam?

Me deixem reviewsss pleaseee =DD

**tsu,piiii,Lunna Cullen:**obrigada pelos comentarios

**Ayumi:t**u praticaria toda hr com ele?hahahaha seisei...

aind anao sei se a rose e o jasper irao entrar..ainda esta meio incerto na minha cabeça =/

**Lily Souma**:ele não percebeu por que estava no quarto da Alice...mate as saudadess =D

e me deixe review!

**Sophia ;** Sim..curso de design!!! hahahahahah nem imagina por que né?=DDD

deixem reviewsss!!!


End file.
